magirecofandomcom-20200223-history
Anime Release Campaign
Anime Countdown Login Bonus *Anime Countdown Login Bonus Double Rates Event Duration *January 1st 2020 02:00 AM PST - January 20th 2020 11:59 PM PST Content □ Quest: Double Player EXP! Players will be awarded double the amount of EXP from Main Story, Another Story, Magical Girl Story, and Labyrinth Quests. □ Quest: Double Support Points! Players will be awarded double the amount of Support Points from Main Story, Another Story, Magical Girl Story, and Labyrinth Quests. ※This increase does not apply to Support Points earned through Login Bonuses. □ Magical Girl Enhancement: Double Great Success/Super Success Rate! The chance for a Great or Super Success is double when Enhancing Magical Girls. See Also *Magical Reinforcement Daily Free 10x Premium Fate Weave Event Duration *January 1st 2020 02:00 AM PST - January 5th 2020 11:59 PM PST *January 11th 2020 12:00 AM PST - January 12th 2020 11:59 PM PST *January 18th 2020 12:00 AM PST - January 19th 2020 11:59 PM PST *January 25th 2020 12:00 AM PST - January 26th 2020 11:59 PM PST *etc. Content A FREE daily 10x pull for the Premium Fate Weave will be available 1/1 to 1/5 and every Saturday and Sunday during the run of the Magia Record TV Anime. Anime Release Login Bonus Event Duration * January 5th 2020 12:00 AM to January 29th 2020 11:59 PM PST Content In addition to the regular Login Bonus, log in during this period to receive the following Presents. (Up to ten seperate days.) * Day 1: 3 AP MAX Potions & 20 Master Gems ++ * Day 2: 50 Magia Stones * Day 3: 3 AP MAX Potions & 20 Master Gems ++ * Day 4: 50 Magia Stones * Day 5: 3 AP MAX Potions & 20 Master Gems ++ * Day 6: 50 Magia Stones * Day 7: 3 AP MAX Potions & 20 Master Gems ++ * Day 8: 50 Magia Stones * Day 9: 3 AP MAX Potions & 20 Master Gems ++ * Day 10: 100 Magia Stones Start Dash Fate Weave *Start Dash Fate Weave Tutorial Fate Weave Event Duration * Available after January 8th 2020 3:00 AM PST Content You can now select a ★4 Magical Girl after Chapter 1 Episode 2 Battle 2 of the Main Story! As a thank you for all the players who are already playing Magia Record, we will be sending you a Mitama's Special Ticket during the maintenance on 1/8! Use this ticket to draw this Tutorial Fate Weave! ※Magical Girls from the Premium Fate Weave can be selected. ※Mitama's Special Ticket will expire on 4/1 at 12:00 AM PST Anime Missions Event Duration * January 8th 2020 3:00 AM PST to June 30th 11:59 PM PST Content Special Anime Missions involving the Magical Girls the appear in the Magia Record Anime will be added to the game. These Special Anime Missions will be released periodically. Released January 8th 2020 03:00 AM PST Released January 10th 2020 01:00 AM PST Released January 17th 2020 03:00 AM PST Released January 24th 2020 02:00 AM PST Released January 31st 2020 12:00 AM PST Released February 9th 2020 12:00 AM PST Released February 18th 2020 02:00 AM PST Anime-Related Fate Weaves During the period of the anime's release, the following related Fate Weaves were released, one per week: *KMR Triangle Fate Weave *Ren Mitama Mayu Fate Weave *Mami Tomoe Fate Weave *Mifuyu Azusa Fate Weave *Kyoko & Felicia Fate Weave *Tsukuyo Amane Fate Weave Category:Regional Content Category:Login Events Category:Event